Inaptidão
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Tudo que Black Star não sabe fazer.


**Inaptidão**

Black Star tem uma estrela no ombro direito.

Ele nunca lhe diz quando tatuou, porque Kid nunca pergunta. Ele nunca a menciona abertamente, também - mas também nunca se senta no lado direito de Black Star. Senta-se no esquerdo, todas as vezes, e enquanto conversam estende a mão e traça uma estrela no seu ombro com os dedos, só para equilibrar.

Ele olha para a sua mão durante alguns segundos e vira a cara antes de mudar de assunto. Sobre aquilo, nunca fala nada.

_**X**_

Black Star não sabe começar uma conversa. Ele sabe gritar e falar extremamente alto quando estão em grupos, mas quando estão sozinhos as bochechas dele vão ficando vermelhas e ele só fala de primeira para fazer reclamações aleatórias em voz estridente. Então Kid fala alguma coisa em tom normal, para ajudar, e demora um pouco mas ele volta ao normal. Eles conversam e Black Star coloca as mãos atrás do corpo, se apoiando e olhando para o céu, e depois de um tempo ele vai deixando de olhar o céu e fica fazendo relances momentâneos para Kid, achando sinceramente que ele não percebe. Ele desliza a mão esquerda de modo que fica atrás de Kid também, e então faz várias contrações estranhas com o braço que deixariam claro para o idiota mais distraído que ele quer abraçá-lo pelos ombros, mas não o faz.

Kid descansa suas mãos sobre o chão também e pensa que Black Star é a pessoa mais óbvia que ele já conheceu.

_**X**_

Black Star também não sabe beijar. Ele é desajeitado demais e sua tentativa de mostrar um pouco de habilidade sempre acaba sendo um tanto rude em excesso. Kid acha meio engraçado, para falar a verdade, e um dia lhe diz isso e Black Star responde revoltado que Kid é um idiota, que ele beija melhor do que Deus. Kid lhe diz que essa é uma afirmação extremamente perturbadora e Black Star faz uma careta, e eles se beijam de novo, e Black Star abre a boca para tentar fazer parecer que tem experiência, e seria bem engraçado se não funcionasse. Mas funciona.

_**X**_

Black Star não sabe ser discreto, de modo que alguns dias depois Tsubaki fica muito corada quando olha na direção deles e desvia o olhar tentando aparentar indiferença. Patty e Liz não têm a mesma educação e imediatamente bombardeiam-no com perguntas, e ele responde que elas não têm permissão para saírem falando disso por aí. Patty faz cara de quem acabou de ouvir que o natal foi cancelado, mas Liz diz que entende e que vai mantê-la sob controle, o que normalmente dá certo.

Dessa vez, no entanto, embora ele tenha certeza absoluta de que não foi culpa de Patty, os olhares de alguns estudantes para eles deixa bem claro que não poderia estar dando mais errado. Soul lhe dá um sorriso maroto quando os vê entrando juntos na sala e Kid revira os olhos para ele, o que o faz rir - e se Soul sabe, Maka sabe, o que fica óbvio quando ela lhe dá uma cotovelada e lhe cochicha uma advertência. Kid suspira, mas aceita - ele prefere não ser exposto, mas não faz muita diferença, afinal.

Black Star senta-se ao seu lado, como sempre nos últimos tempos, e ele pensa que isso deve significar que ele aceitou também, mas então ele pula na cadeira e berra "COMO VOCÊ SABE?" quando Sid faz um comentário brincalhão sobre não querer distrações no próximo trabalho em dupla que eles fizerem. Black Star cora absurdamente e gagueja um insulto na direção do professor, e Kid afunda o rosto nas mãos querendo sumir - não antes, porém, de ouvir o murmúrio chocado de Chrona para Maka, na fileira à sua frente: "Era segredo?"

_**X**_

Black Star tem uma estrela no ombro direito. Só no direito, o que o irrita extremamente. Então ele estende a mão e traça outra estrela no esquerdo, sempre que estão juntos. Black Star cora e volta a contrair o braço, sem levantá-lo de fato. Um dia, Kid não consegue evitar um sorriso, e desliza a mão pelas suas costas para abraçá-lo pelos ombros e puxá-lo mais para perto. Black Star dá um tremor de choque e depois relaxa, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, e recosta um pouco a cabeça no ombro dele. Então faz um comentário imbecil sobre Kid ser magricela demais para servir como apoio confortável e Kid revira os olhos e diz que pode ir embora se ele quiser.

Black Star dá uma risada alta e não responde, e fica bem óbvio que ele também não sabe ficar feliz com discrição.

_**X**_

Black Star _sabe_ que está apaixonado por ele. Ele sabe, o que é o mínimo, na verdade, já que Shibusen inteira, inclusive o próprio Kid, sabe também. Então um dia ele chega para encontrá-lo especialmente animado, usando um casaco sobre a camisa sem mangas de costume, e mal consegue conter a expectativa quando o tira e deixa à mostra a recém-tatuada estrela no ombro esquerdo.

Kid fica sem reação por alguns segundos, antes de dar um sorriso grande e incontrolável e traçar a linha da nova estrela com os dedos. Pensa em dizer que não precisava, mas ele sabe e Black Star sabe e não tem importância, mesmo, no fim das contas. Ele o abraça pelos ombros e traça novamente, uma, duas, três, cem vezes até que se canse, e tem uma consciência constrangedora de que vai demorar um bocado para se cansar. Então diz que ficou meio torta com relação à original, e Black Star diz que ele nunca está satisfeito com nada e Kid diz que está satisfeito com ele, absolutamente.

Black Star cora e sorri e Kid ri e nesse momento os dois sabem - por completo, por inteiro, para sempre -, e pensam que é muito bom saber.


End file.
